To Capture His Heart
by TheUnknownFace
Summary: Ginny finds the boy she loves in a library..kissing,kissing,kissing. Kinda cliche' at the end, but oh well.


_ ~To Capture the Heart~ _

Ginny Weasley lay on her bed, the curtains drawn around her as she scanned her copy of Witch Weekly. The ad she was now reading was titled 'To Get his Attention; Tips for Young Girls.' She angrily flung the magazine across the room, causing her roommate, Elizabeth Jones, to stir in her sleep.

"Ginny, sod off," she mumbled, pulling the crimson covers over her ears and out of site. It was 11:39 p.m. Virginia Weasley pulled her covers off and shivered, the draft surrounding her small feet as she stood. She walked over to a small desk in the corner and pulled her cloak off a chair, where she has previously draped it. She walked out of the dorm and slowly closed the door, as to not wake the other 5th year girls.

Once in the commonroom, she ran a brush down her long red hair. 'This won't be easy,' she thought. As if snagging a boy that never noticed you was hard enough, he would be particularly hard, as he was one of the most attractive males at school. Ginny sighed. 

It was going to be a dreadfully long night.

She stepped out of the commonroom and into the dimly lit corridor outside the portrait. The one she wanted would be hard to get. 

Ginny Weasley had grown very much since her third year. She was not as straight as a ruler now, her narrow waist and curved hips elicited her 15 years of feminism. Her almost auburn hairs curled at the ends, and here and there were a few flattering waves that ended at her upper-back. Her bust had also grown, perfect for her slender and five feet 7 inch body. Her green eyes glistened and light freckles sprinkled across the bridge of her nose. She walked up a large flight of stairs and entered the library, where the boy that unknowingly held her heart sat, sleeping on his open book.

She quietly strode over and stroked a slender finger down his pale cheek. The moonlight shown through the window, cascading them in a soft, glorious light. She traced the outline of his face and he gave a soft 'hmm', spreading a small smile over her lips. 'He looks innocent like this,' the thought. 'so beautifully innocent.'

She knelt down and placed soft kisses along his jaw. 

He shivered.

She unbuttoned her robe, which revealed her soft pink nightdress and threw it across the room. She unbuttoned his shirt and placed a short kiss on his cold cheek.

She slowly awoke, sleepily opening his eyes.

"Ginny?" he questioned, though not protesting the fact that she had now pulled him down so they sat facing each other. He tilted his head (looking adorable) "What are you doing?"

"What I've wanted to do the first day I saw you here at Hogwarts," she answered him, and without another word or letting him have a chance to reply, she leaned over and pressed her lips to his.

He tensed.

She leaned against him and slinked her arms around his neck and he gave in, returning her kiss in an almost bruising pain. Ginny giggled against his mouth and he released. "What?" he asked, confused.

"I could have sworn you hated me, but now here you are..." she trailed off and shrugged, leaning her head against his chest.

"Hey," he chuckled in reply, "you came to me."

"But you didn't resist...and did you know you smell like peppermints?" Ginny looked up at him and blew on his neck.

He quivered. "Don't do that, it makes me...and no, I didn't know that."

She stared at him and raises an eyebrow. "It makes you...oh." she blushed fervently and his cheeks tinged a light pink. 

She gently pushed him down onto the Persian rug of the library. She unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and placed it on the floor beside as she straddled his hips. He tried to sit up, but she refused this by putting the palms of her hands on his chest and pushing him down. "No," she answered and shut his mouth with a fierce kiss. 

His nimble hands roamed her body freely until soon he knew almost every curve and corner there was to it. Her tongue explored his mouth while his hands set to work on trying to pull her nightdress off.

She sat up. 

"We can't do this, however much I want to. I'll be with you, and give you trust and love and my heart, but we can't do _that_, atleast not tonight," said Ginny as she stood, and he followed suit.

He buttoned his shirt and handed her her robe. "Whatever you want, my angel," and took her hand as he blew out the candle and walked out of the library together.

Soon came a corridor where two staircases met; when going up and the other going down. She embraces him and he pulled her tightly to him. "Can I see you tomorrow, Ginny, my angel?" he asked her as they parted.

"You better, Draco, my dragon," she answered, giving a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good night love."

And they each took their own flight of stairs; Ginny Weasley heading to her dorm in Gryffindor Tower, and Draco Malfoy, heading for his in the Slytherin Dungeon. 

~*~

I hoped you liked it! I got a boyfriend...ha ha, ha ha, ha ha, HA! So that inspired me...think of myself as Ginny and he as the beloved Draco Malfoy. SERIOUSLY, though, who thought Ginny was talking about Harry? Be honest, loves. Although I did enjoy writing this *smiles devilishly* there will be **no more chapters!!** Anyway, ciao for now ^_~

~Nicole 


End file.
